Lady of ice and blood
by Lord of skyforge steel
Summary: A lot has been going on with Arendelle recently. Elsa though is busy with the town and royal weasels, manages to meet a man by the name of lord Harkon. It was soon after this that reports of attacks that involved golden eyed people. When Elsa suddenly gets golden eyes, its a race against time. for if Elsa does not stop this quickly, everyone she cares about will be a dry corpse.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching frozen with my sibilings and wondered "what would happen if Harkon meet Elsa? The result is this**

**(I don't own frozen or skyrim sooo... diclaimer)**

hapter 1: disturbing the ice

Arendelle was quite a sight during the summer. The fir trees in a beautiful shade of green. Same with the trees that go bare in the winter, they were in a light green instead. The waters that surround Arendelle were sparkling with the Sun's rays reflecting off the waves. The townsfolk where hustling around in the market, eager to see new ingredients from other places.

Yes, this day was a great day to be outside.

But I had to be on the throne.

I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle. For a month now I've been sitting on this throne, taking care of my people. Normally I would be out in the courtyard playing with my ice powers. That or giving Krisstoff ice sculpting lessons. But people are more demanding than I thought. On top of that, since Arendelle is practically the strongest kingdom within the world I knew, I also had to deal with royal boot lickers that either want to forge a alliance with my kingdom or a trade agreement. Every day has tired me out.

But today was a special case.

" My queen, there is a man with strange eyes that wants to see you." said a guard

I motioned towards the doors. "Let's get this over with" I said.

The guard opened the door and let two men in. One was dark skinned with brown hair and a angular face. He wore a strange piece of armour that resembled stripes covering his torso. The other man had pale skin. He had short dark brown hair and a cropped beard. He had the same armor as his friend, except had more stripes and a different color. The armor had a cape on it too. He walked in a way that he commanded authority. But the features that stood out the most was their eyes. Their eyes was that of molten gold in them.

The man with the beard came foward.

"I presume that you are the queen here?"

"Indeed" I answered "I am the queen."

"Allow me to introduce myself" the man said "I'm Lord Harkon of the Volihkar clan and my friend here is Geran.

The other man nodded.

I said "I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle, so what is your business here? Because if its a alliance or trade agreement then you can leave."

"Not at all" said lord Harkon "I'm not like one of those spineless mortals. Instead I'm here to give you a gift."

He motioned to Geran. Geran pulled out a sort of dress and handed it to a guard. The guard then walked to my throne and gave me the dress.

"Thank you lord Harkon for the gift, is there anything else?" I said.

"No thank you queen Elsa." He looked at me, as if to study me. "I normally view mortals weak, but you don't seem so."

_"Mortals"_ I thought.

"We will meet again" he said. And with that he and his friend left.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

That night when I went to sleep a little early than usual. And I had a evil dream. I dreamed that I awoke from a coffin in a strange cave. There where other people with golden eyes and where looking to me as if I was there leader. Then I looked down to see the corpse of my sister Anna. Next to her body was the corpse of Kristoff. Kristoff had a crossbow clutched in his hand. Then the people with golden eyes began chanting:

"Lady Elsa the queen of our kind"

"Lady Elsa the queen of our kind"

I awoke with my forehead covered in a cold sweat. I sat there comprehending the dream I just dreamt. The corpse of my sister shocked me most of all. In the dream she had a horrified look on her lifeless face. He troat was torn out. Just recalling that moment made me want to gag.

Then I heard a sound.

I got up to investigate the cause of the sound. I managed to detect it coming from my wardrobe. I opened the wardrobe and a bat flew out into a corner of my room. I followed it, but not before I lit a lantern. I came to a corner that the bat flew into. But then I saw clawed toes in the light of my lantern. I then lift the lantern higher and came across an muscular torso. I lifted the lantern higher and saw a face of a monster. The monster had a sort of crown on its head and a flat nose. its fingers had huge claws on it. Then as I sat there gawking at the horror before me, it grinned revealing its pointed teeth. Then wings came from behind it. I was terrified like never before. My body was virtually screaming to run but I couldn't move. The monster then lunged at me and before I could move, it wrapped its wings around me and sank its fangs into me. The pain was excruciating. My body felt it was set on fire on the inside. I wanted to scream, but the pain was so intense that the only thing that escaped my lips was a moan. Thats when I blacked out.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I jolted awake. I felt my neck to see if fang marks where there.

None.

My skin felt flawless. I ran to the mirror to check my skin. There was nothing that was on it.

"It must of been a dream" I said to myself.

I decides to take a bath to sooth my nerves. As I slipped into the warm water I felt relived. Then a knock came from the door.

"Elsa are you in there?"

It was Anna

I checked to make sure that the bubbles covered my body then said "come in."

Anna came in "Elsa are you alright? You look pale."

"I had a bad dream last night" I admitted.

"What was it?" She asked

Remembering her part in the nightmare I said "I don't want to talk about it."

She came by me with a towel "but talking about it usually makes it not so bad anymore."

"Anna, it was horrible so I don't want to talk about it."

She turned to me "sure it was not th-"

She dropped the towel.

"Elsa" she said with a terrified voice " don't move"

"Why?"

Anna grabbed a mirror and said " look into the mirror."

I rolled my eyes "Anna, what are you scared of?" the I looked into the mirror.

I was horrified

My skin was pale white like snow white. My eyes where colored gold, replacing the blue in my eyes.

"Anna whats going on?!"

"Elsa" she said "get dressed and follow me to the library" she added " I think iI know what you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**( opps, i thought it was geran, not garan. Ah no matter so here is two and no I don't own Frozen or Skyrim)**

Chapter 2: new fears... and powers

(Elsa p.o.v)

Anna led me to the Arendelle library. By this time doctors with masks where running to a house. Out of curiosity I pulled as he rushed past me.

"What is it my queen" he said.

"Why is almost every doctor in the streets" I asked.

He replied "my queen I don't want to frighten you." And with that he ran.

"Come on Elsa" Anna yelled from across the street "hurry up."

We ran towards the library while dodging doctors, people running and guards trying to keep order within the streets. But mass panic set in and once it set in it was not going to be easily controlled.

We finally made it to the library. It was rather deserted with the librarian cowering behind the check out area. Anna strode up to the check out counter and rang the bell. When the librarian finally showed himself Anna tried to persuade him to look at books that have to do with golden-eyed people. While they where arguing I felt a thirst set in. This thirst was tough to ignore and was persistent.

_"As soon as I get home I'm going to drink a gallon of water" _ I thought to myself.

It seems that Anna won her argument with the librarian. The librarian left for a minute then came back with three books. One had a cover depicting a bottle of medicine that read "A beginners guide to sickness." Another one was blank on Its cover that was labeled "theories on diseases." But the last on was depicting a pair of fangs poised, as if to junp out of cover at any moments notice. The book title was called "Vampirism." Anna proceed to grab the one on vampirism and flipped to a certain page. She stopped and asked me a bunch of questions.

After awhile, I said "Anna what is the point of this?"

"Elsa I have one more question. Are you thirsty?" Anna asked

"Yeah" I said.

Without warning, Anna lunged at me with some sort of pin. She managed to puncture my skin and draw some blood on my arm.

Without thinking, I managed to roll on top of her and with my arms pin her to the ground. A animalistic growl formed in my burning throat. Anna looked at me in fear. She was trembling on the floor where she was pinned. She had the look of a rabbit that was cornered with no hope of escape.

She looked like prey.

But then I got off of her, confusion set in. The librarian then tackled me and held me down. As I struggle to brake out of his grasp, Anna came over and took out a silver knife and the same pin she attacked me with.

_"She is going to kill me" _I thought.

But then she scraped some of the blood I had on my arm with the pin. Then she unsheathed the silver knife and let a drop of my blood fall off of the pin and land in the knife. Almost immediately the drop of blood sizzled on the knife and smoke came from the drop.

I blacked out.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

I woke up in my bed. It was nighttime. Hearing the crickets chirping was almost soothing. I sat up on my bed and immediately my throat was burning. I looked around to see a glass of water on my nightstand. I almost ran towards it and gulped it down. But it did little to calm the inferno in my throat.

"That won't do" a voice said.

I spun around to see a pair of gold eyes in the corner of my room. Then a man stepped out of the shadows.

It was lord Harkon.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I'm here to teach you."

"Teach me what?" I asked

"The gift that you been granted" he said. "The power of the ancient blood. Elsa you are now a vampire!"

The world seemed to spin. The very thought that I was a monster from folklore and legend was revolting. If it was true, then I would have to shut myself out again. I also realized that, what if the people of Arendelle found out! I would be hunted down by the very people I had ruled for almost three months. And what about Anna? What if they try to kill her to. My sisters death on my hands would be a burden for the rest of my life.

"I can't be" I said

"Really" Harkon said with a smirk "think about it. You feel weak in the sunlight, you have fast reflexes, you have a burning sensation in your throat that cannot be put out by water. You _are_ a vampire Elsa. But you will learn that being one was the best thing that has ever happened to you in your mortal life."

"You think I will corporate with you then you are out of your mind." I said.

"Oh?, is that so?" Harkon said. He grabbed a candle and brought it to my closet. He opened the closet and put the candle on the floor illuminating a figure in a chair.

It was Anna.

"Anna" I yelled.

"I offer a deal Elsa" Harkon said " either you do what I tell you or your sister dies."

Anna tried to shout but the cloth that covered her mouth was tied tightly. All she could make was a muffled sound.

She was probably trying to tell me to fight back, to use my powers to send this guy out the window. But I did not want to risk her life. If she died from this I would never live it down.

I had only one choice.

"Very well " I said "I will learn about my new powers."

"Excellent" Harkon said "now since you have the ancient blood within you, you can call on the form of the vampire lord. Do so now and we will continue."

"I don't know how" I said.

"Then let me teach you"

( One Boring training session later)

"Now, transform" Harkon said.

I focused on the blood in my veins with all my willpower. A red liquid began to cover me as I continued to focus on my blood. I felt a warm feeling all over my body. Then I felt something snap In my focus. With a roar I burst out of the liquid that engulfed me.

I looked at myself in horror.

I had a pale blue skin tone. I had wings with no membrane. But instead of membrane I had icicles on my wings. My fingers had claws on them. My teeth became all pointed and serrated. Nothing was covering my body save a dress that had the sides cut out for my legs and armour for my chest. In my hands I saw red energy coming from my right hand and blue energy coming from my left hand. I also realized that I was floating in the air.

I willed myself to turn back into myself.

"Good" Lord Harkon said " now you shall feed."

"Feed on what?" I asked.

He pointed to Anna and my heart sank.

"There's got to be another way." I protested.

"Do as I command and she will live" he said.

I made my way to Anna. At this point she was desperate to break lose of her bonds. She looked at me with fear that was never seen in her eyes.

"Anna, I'm doing this because I love you" I said. Before I could hesitate, I sunk my fangs Into her. She let out a moan that would of been a scream if the cloth was taken off her mouth. Her blood tasted almost like chocolate. Anna was starting to lessen in her struggle to not become a snack. She then was waning and finally passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The spirit of the hunt

(Kristoff P.O.V)

All I wanted was to catch some sleep. But no, It had to be real.

I was going to get a drink of water, but as I opened my eyes I found myself In a sunny forest. Five seconds of observing the scenery did a voice suddenly speak.

"Welcome mortal to my hunting grounds." The voice said

"Who the hell are you?" I replied

"Watch your mouth boy or you will be skinned alive." The voice responded "I have a task for you. There is a bear in these woods that has been troublesome lately, so if you kill it and bring me its hide we will talk about the one of whom you call Anna."

Then a spear appeared in my hands.

"What about Anna" I cried "what have you done to her?!"

"Kill the bear, then we will talk."

Then the voice faded.

It seemed like hours, but I finally found bear tracks. I've spent enough times on the mountains of Arendelle to reconize bear tracks when I saw them. Most of the time the bears would try to kill Sven. But that was running, not hunting. It did not help with the fact that I never hunted in my life, much less kill a bear before. Eventually I found the den of the bear. I cautiously stepped into the den and searched it. It was not there. Just as I was thinking where it could be; I heard a roar outside the cave.

Standing there was a big white bear. The with of it was the width of my sled. Its arms where as thick as the mast of a ship's sail. It was five feet tall. It roared at me with pure hatred and charged at me.

Trusting my instincts I rolled to the side while it ran past me and crashed into a stone wall. It hit with such force that its head became imbedded in the stone wall. Using this to my advantage, I picked up the spear and thrust it into its throat. With a roar it broke free of its stone headlock and smacked me out of the cave. I landed hard on the grass, knocking the wind out of me. The bear came out of the cave with the blade of the spear still embedded in its throat. Though on closer inspection I saw that it was bleeding out. If I could avoid getting killed I could wait until it bleed out. It charged at me again and same as before I rolled out of the way. This time it crashed into a tree. The tree fell like a ax chopped through it. But the tree instead fell on the bear rapping it on its skull. The bear was undoubtedly dizzy from that and the blood it lost. It finally collapsed on the ground. I walked up to it and yanked out the spear blade from its neck. I then finished it with a stab in the neck. I took the spear blade and began the task of skinning it.

When I was finished the voice boomed "well done hunter. Bring the skin to me and we will talk." Then The scene shifted where I was in a old fashion mead hall and a man was sitting on the other side.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Who are you" I said rather hotly.

"Well mortal I'm the spirit of the hunt. The glory that you mortals call Hircine."

Hircine wore boots that where made of what looked like deerskin, was bare chested, wore a kind skirt made of wolfskin and had a elks skull over his head like a mask. He also had a dog at his feet.

"I've never heard of you before" I said.

"Never mind that mortal, we have matters to discuss." Hircine said

"You got my attention" I said

"Mortal, have you ever heard of vampires?" Hircine asked

"Yeah, in fairy tales" I snorted

Hircine ignored my comment "oh no Kristoff, they are real."

"No they are not" I said " there are no such things as vampires."

"Realllllly" Hircine said rather amusingly " then how come your partner is being attacked by one?"

"Anna is getting atracked by a vampire" I said " thats not true at all. That lie blows."

Hircine waved his hands in the air " then whats this then" the air shimmered then turned into a mirror. It showed scenes of the townspeople running around in panic where other people chase them. People with _golden _eyes chasing them. The scene shifted to a winged beast with bluish-pale skin slaughtering the guards in the town. I watched in horror as it lifted a guard by his neck, wrapped its wings around the guard and sank its fangs into the guard. The guard went limp and the monster dropped his lifeless body. Some guards where killing some of the golden-eyed people but where losing the battle. The scene shifted to Anna. At first it was only her face being shown. But as the image zoomed out, I saw Elsa biting her neck. When she got up Anna fainted and Elsa picked her up and carried her to her bed. Then she turned so I could see her face. She had her same looks... except the blue that was once in her eyes where replaced by a gold color, she had tatters in her dress and blood, _Anna's blood, _around the corners of her mouth. Then the image faded to the point where all I could see was the glowing gold eyes.

Then the vision ended.

I was visibly shaken from the experience. "I know what it is that you saw" Hircine said "the vampires will win the fight if you don't stop them. Once Arendelle is conquered they will move on to other kingdoms and take over. Then vampires will rule your world and all the humans you cared about will either be a vampire or nothing more than human cattle."

All that sunk in. Arendelle was being destroyed, People where dying and Anna...

I couldn't let that happen.

"What do I need to do" I said to the huntsman.

"Take this ring, take this armour from the skin of the bear you just killed and take a power that I'll grant you. There is one thing in the mortal world that could slay a vampire lord, and that is being a werewolf."

"_Anything for Anna_" I thought "I will become a werewolf." He then sent a ball of light at me. The ball sunk into me.

"Go forth, and kill anything that is a vampire."

It was growing darker. Before I left I said "why are you helping me?"

He said as his voice faded "it would be no fun if the vampires kill all the prey."

And with that I was outside of Oakens trading post, overlooking a Arendelle under siege.


	4. Chapter 4

**( I tried my best to describe female vampire armour so please don't take it the wrong way.)**

Chapter 4: conquering the beast

(Anna's P.O.V)

I woke up to the morning Sun's gentle rays touching my face. I pulled myself out of bed and slipped into my slippers. I went outside of my room. It was unusual that the servants where not scrambling around like they usually do. It was morning but the palace took on a dark appearance. The shadows in the halls looked longer and darker than they usually do. The roof also looked sinister. I walked to find at least one servant. But there was none. It was like the hole palace was empty. But I found myself heading towards Elsa's room. She was always in her room in the morning so maybe she could tell me where the servants are.

I knock on the door "Elsa" I called "are you in there." No response. I grasped the door knob and opened the door slowly. When I stepped inside, I saw the room in complete disarray. The curtains where torn up, the bed was a mess and not even made. The paintings of the room where barley hanging in the nails that held them or where on the floor. Strangely the closet door was not touched. I made my way through the mess that was Elsa's room and went to the closet. I opened the closet door and inside was a coffin. Part of my mind wanted to see inside of it while my other side told me that I should run out of the room.

"Just a coffin" I said "its not if something is going to jump out." I reached for the coffin lid and opened It.

Inside was Elsa.

She had her usual hair style, a braid of blond hair running over her left shoulder. Her eyes where closed as if she was sleeping. Her skin was as pale as snow. Her lips where a shade of red. It looked like _blood red_ . But what really got my attention was what she was wearing. Instead of her ice dress she wore a dress that looked more like some sort of armour. There was pockets in the chest area that allowed her, um... breast to fit inside of the pockets. The rest of the armour had very thin plates of metal that went across her stomach. This dress of armour surprisingly complimented her body, bending to her every curve. After taking in her unusual appearance, I decided to touch her forehead to see if she was alive or dead.

That's when her eyes opened.

Her eyes looked at me in such a way that if as her gaze could look into my soul. They where the color of molten gold.

Thats when I suddenly remembered everything thats happened to her in the past two weeks. I remember what she became, what she is and her new form. Then my memory of her feeding on me hit me like Hans horse did on the day Elsa was crowned queen of Arendelle. I backed up slowly. But before I could move, her right hand caught me by my throat and lifted me up off the ground.

"Who disturbs my slumber." Elsa said through clenched teeth. Her fangs where visible.

"Elsa" I said while gasping for air "i-its me...Elsa. i-i-its me...Anna"

A sudden realisation came to her eyes. She immediately dropped me. As I fell on the floor,Elsa turned and threw herself on the bed and began to cry.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Oh Anna what am I going to do" Elsa said between sobs. "I almost killed you!"

"Its alright Elsa" I cooed.

"No Anna it is not alright" Elsa said. She looked at me with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm a monster, a true monster."

"Elsa, please you are no monster. You proved it before."

"I wasn't a vampire before" she cried "I wasn't a bloodsucking beast of evil before."

"And you aren't one now." I said

"Anna, it was your blood I feed on" Elsa pointed out.

I came up to my sister and put my hand around her shoulder. "Elsa, if people think you are a monster, then they could jump off a bridge. If you where a monster then I would be dead and Arendelle would be falling apart. You are not a monster Elsa. You are not a monster."


	5. Chapter 5

**[hey everyone! I'm currently working on my other story the dark ones. Making sure that it's a good chapter this time. The last chapter in that story was TERRIBLE. Thus I'm making sure that the last chapter in that story is gone and replaced with a better story. Sooooo yeah enjoy this chapter.]**

Chapter 5: two wills, one free

[Elsa P.O.V]

Two weeks of being a monster, two weeks of skulking in the palace, the very same palace that my parents raised me. Everything I cared about was in this city. This city was my home. Now bloodthirsty beasts haunt the streets. I saw the survivors in chains, being led away like cattle to the slaughter house. Except that they will be the human equivalent to a water well. Thankfully all the children survived. But as I observed, I saw that some children had their parents missing… or become a vampire.

After my talk with Anna, I realized that this was not going to stop. The vampires where destroying Arendelle from the inside. Something had to be done. But I felt powerless to do anything about it.

That's when I heard my door open.

The lord of all those vampire worms had come in my house. Lord Harkon strode towards me. " It seems that you are sad" he said with a grin.

"Get out of here, you slime." I hissed. "How _dare_ you turn my people into vampire cattle" Lord Harkon seemed surprised at my sudden burst of anger, but he quickly recovered.

"Elsa I _dared_ because we need our army to be fed as all mortals are just prey" Harkon said with a commanding voice.

"_His voice" _I though

Then it hit me. His voice, his authority had been controlling me. I now realize that all the things he had done was because he knew I was under his influence. He knew that he could threaten me with the death of my sister so I would cower in the corner like I always did in the past two weeks, to make me do what he wanted. He was trying to make me fear him, to brake my will.

This time it will not work. I will not fear him or myself anymore.

"I don't want an army and I certainly won't let you leave here with one." I said while trying to my own authority into my words.

"you have no authority here girl and we will leave here with our army" Harkon said

I decided to play by ace in the hole. I talked to Garan two days ago. He said that even though I was a mix-blooded vampire, I still had the authority to exert my will onto other vampires that don't have the same power as me. Harkon obviously had the same powers as me, except my ice powers which I'm keeping hidden for the time being. I knew I could command other vampires except Harkon.

"Harkon" I said with a smirk that was completely fake "I have the same powers as you, in sort I have the same power to command all those bloodsucking fiends down there" I put as much power as I could into my words. Then I need the icing on the cake. I focused and I transformed into a vampire lord. I said these words as I spread my wings "and what power do you have to challenge me? You can't control me. I'm tired of you with your mouth. _I'm_ the queen of this kingdom and you are a petty lord of a clan of vampires!"

Harkon looked angry and baffled by the time I was done. He stomped away saying "this isn't over." Then he slammed the door.

I transformed back into myself. I then let out a chuckle that quickly turned into a laugh. Soon I find myself on the floor laughing. I guess that the sheer joy of finally breaking free of the mental yoke that Harkon put on me gave me a reason to be happy. But I knew it was temporally. The only way I could be truly free of Harkon is if the one thing that I care about is out of here.

That thing was Anna.

If I could get her to safety, then I could be free to oppose Harkon without him holding Anna over my head.

I need to find Kristoff.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: with teeth bared…

[Elsa P.O.V]

The winter wind was howling outside Oakens trading post [and sauna]. I was garbed in my usual ice queen dress with the cape flapping in the wind. It was here that I can usually find Kristoff when he was out finding ice to sell. He often came here for resupply and rest when he needed it. If I couldn't find him here in the post then I can't find him at all. I took a deep breath and headed inside.

Immediately I hear the words of Oaken as I step into the shop."yooohooo big winter blowout." He said in his usual merry tone.

"thanks um… Oaken can I ask you something?" I asked.

"sure my queen, what do you ne-" his voice faltered.

"What? What is it?" I asked

He ducked behind the counter. A moment later he came out with a dagger. But it was no ordinary dagger. The dagger was one made out of silver. He held it in his two huge hands like a sword, but he was trembling while holding the dagger. "Please get out! No more vampires, please!" He yelled.

"Oaken, calm down." I said sternly.

"GET OUT!" he roared. Then he threw the silver knife. It nicked my ear and embedded itself in the door frame. The cut from it felt like someone burned the nicked area with a match. With the message sent clear, I ran out the door. I was in front of the two small buildings. I could hear Oaken bar his door and barricade his windows. I was all alone.

Then I could hear the sound of a sled coming up behind me. I whirled around to see Sven the reindeer pulling the new sled that I gave Kristoff three months ago with the owner riding in the sled.

"Kristoff." I called. I was happy to see a face that survived the vampire attack. But that happiness turned into confusion when Kristoff pulled out a crossbow, the very weapon that was used by the thugs of Weselton when they tried to kill me, and fired a bolt at me. I dodged using my vampiric power to do so.

"Elsa, you hag!" Kristoff cried as he jumped off his sled while Sven lowered his antlers in my direction. I was taken by surprise by the hostility in his voice. "How could you drink the blood of Anna!" he roared.

"Kristoff please." I pleaded "not you too."

"It's too late now Elsa" Kristoff snarled "you hurt Anna too many times now, so I will not rest until your head is on a game wall." He fired another bolt at me. I willed ice to shield me from the incoming missile. The bolt stuck into the ice wall. Then without a second thought I willed a small dome of ice to cover me to protect me from any assault.

It was silent.

Then I heard a roar and a clawed hand punched through the ice. While I stood there bound in fear, the clawed hand ripped out a chunk out of the ice dome to where I could see what stood there. It was six feet tall. It had the legs of a wolf, the head of a wolf, the tail of a wolf. It had arms that resembled human's arms. The fingers had a gray skin tone while the fingers themselves where topped with claws. The torso looked humanlike. The man-wolf then swiped at me through the hole and managed to swipe its claws across my side. I yelled out in pain as I see my own blood seep through the side of my dress. The man-wolf then proceeded to keep on tearing at the dome. Chunk by chunk it was tearing out to get to me, to kill me. I launched a pin sized icicle at its arm. The icicle sank into the arm as the beast howled in pain, then started to tear at the ice dome with renewed vigor. I knew that this was Kristoff that I was seeing for I could smell his scent mixed in with the scent of the beast. But why would he turn into a werewolf? Why would he also become a monster? When his arm came through a now larger hole this time, I froze its arm. The arm was motionless. Then it broke free of the ice that encased its arm. I didn't want to hurt him, but it seemed that the thing that is Kristoff was hell-bent on getting to me first.

For me there was only one option.

I transform into the vampire lord and willed a spell to form in my left hand, the corpse curse spell. I took careful aim at Kristoff. He was almost through now, if I missed there will be no do overs.

I let the spell fly

True to its mark it struck Kristoff. The spell instantly paralyzed him. As I breathed a sigh of relieve he started to transform back into his normal self. He lied there with all of his clothes off except. I got him spare clothes from his sled [after I knocked out Sven with a big, blunt icicle] and dragged Kristoff to the spare shed. His reindeer companion was harder, but I managed to get him in the shed . I made a fire in the shed with Kristoff's tools and froze Oakens door so he wouldn't run off and give away my location. Then after tying up Kristoff and Sven with their climbing rope I got cozy and waited for morning to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: ...and claws raised...

(Elsa P.O.V)

I knew Kristoff wasn't happy with me, especially because of who I am.

But I didn't know that he was so bent on trying to kill me that he would be looming over me with a pickaxe.

I immediately froze him on the spot. I cracked a smile, maybe it was worth the trouble when you could freeze people when they don't give up. I went outside to Kristoff's sled to grab something to eat. After all it was almost noon and I need to consume something other than blood. I frowned in distaste as I found only a jar of lutefisk. I searched more in the sled to find a iron skillet. With these items in hand I rush to the sled to seek relief from the Sun's harsh rays. When I entered the shed I could see Sven struggling with the rope I tied around him last night and Kristoff trying to brake free of the ice that encased his body. I started humming to myself as I tried to cook the lutefisk. The lutefisk had a horrid stench. Taste after taste told me that nothing could improve the lutefisk. Eventually the reindeer and the mountian man grew weary of trying to break free, so I let them loose on one condition; I made them swear on Anna's life that they will not kill me until they hear me out. And believe me, there is nothing harder than trying to convince the pair to not hurt me. After we sat around a small table, with Kristoff eyeing me. Eventually I said "when did you become a werewolf?"

"A daedric prince gave it to me to kill you." Kristoff said rather coldly

Immediately I felt anger rise in my throat "Kristoff you know that I would never kill you or Anna or Anyone that I know. You been a good friend to Arendelle. So why would you try to kill me? After all _I_ gave you your new sled, _I_ gave you the job of bringing ice to Arendelle and named you the ice master and deliverer. I done you nothing wrong!" I nearly shouted.

"You drank Anna's blood." Kristoff shot back

"They would of killed her if I haven't!" I yelled "your girlfriend and my sister would of been killed if I haven't fed on her!"

That seemed to calm Kristoff down. He looked at the floor in shame. Sven did the same. "Listen, I know things look bad but I need your help. The one guy that has been causing this whole thing is named Harkon. He constantly uses Anna as a hostage. If we can break Anna free then Harkon would be cornered."

"And how will we do that?" Kristoff said

"Even though I don't like it, being a vampire lord has its advantages. I could command some vampires to help us storm the palace. Harkon wouldn't know what hit him." I said

"And what if we run into Harkon? What will we do?" Kristoff asked.

"Then we distract him" I said

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Operation free Anna was underway. Me and Kristoff stood on the western palace tower. After examining the area ( and recruiting five vampires to help us) we made our move. Thanks to my vampiric nightstalker power I was a silent as cat stalking its prey, on the other hand Kristoff was more than detectable. we saw as the hired vampires silently pulled out their daggers ( who knew that siver weapons are also are more powerful in vampire hands than other hands) and maliciously stabbed the thralls to death. I jumped from the tower and Landed without making a sound. Then Kristoff jumped... and did the scorpion on the cobblestone. While the friendly vampires grimaced, Kristoff slowly got up groaning. one of the vampires, Titus was his name, came up to me and handed me a silver sword. "You will need this" he said. I thanked him and strapped the sword on my waist. Titus was a average man of twenty-one years of age with jet black hair. He wore the males version of vampire armor and had a silver sword strapped on his back. He was a adept spellcaster and a good swordsman. I guess you could call him a spellsword. He said he was an Imperial and came from a land called Cyrodil. When I asked him what he meant when he said he was an Imperial. He said that Imperials are a race of man.

What ever that meant. Right now what only matters is rescuing Anna.

All of the vampires drawn their silver swords while weilding the vampiric drain spell ( except Titus, for he went with a lightning spell in his left hand). We quickly moved in. The plan was that Kristoff and some other vampire named Thalia would provide cover fire from their crossbows while me and the rest of the hired vampires took care of the other thralls and rescue Anna from her room. Then if Harkon appears two vampires named Brodus and Max will hold him off while the rest of us escape. The two vampires obviously want his status in the vampire pecking order. True to the plan Kristoff and Thalia open fire at the thralls while me and the four others made our way through the halls, cutting down anybody that got in our way. Some Harkon loyalist to stop us but were struck down with silver swords. We finally made it to Anna's room. I knocked on the door.

I didn't wait for her to answer.

We burst in the room to a surprised Anna. She immediately ran up to me and bear hugged me. "Elsa, where have you been? Harkon told me you where dead!"

"Harkon told you that?!"

"Yeah, said that you gotten mauled by a werewolf, but thats not true right?"

I looked down. I pulled up my dress to reveal the three claw marks on my thigh. Anna face drained of color.

"Anna" I said "we need to leave, Kristoff is here to help you escape."

"Kristoff I can trust but what about them." she gestured to the vampires.

"There with me, come on Anna we need to move!" I urged

"Sorry to break up the reunion" Orgroth said (Orgroth was a Orc vampire) " but I smell thralls coming our way and Death hounds as well"

With that everyone started to move we where coming out of the palace and into the courtyard when the first death hound appeared. It had a serious fangs and had black energy coming off of it and red, glowing eyes. Its nose looked like a skeletons nose. It was gaining rapidly on us. In a second it would of overtaken us if not for Kristoff. He aimed and shot the hound in the head. In stumbled and crashed into the ground. More came, but each met the same fate as the first death hound. When the last one was shot in the eye by Thalia, we cheered. It was short lived when we heard a roar.

It was the roar of the gargoyle.

Six of them came flying down from the roof of the palace. On their tattered wings they descended. Thalia shot one in the face. The gargoyle fell out of the sky and landed with a thump and was dead. But another swooped down and flew into her. It carried her into a wall. Before Thalia could whip out her silver dagger the gargoyle ripped off her left arm. Blood poured on the screamed as she was torn apart by life draining claws. Kristoff shot another one out of the sky. Titus summoned a fireball and sent a gargoyle plummeting to the ground. The two last airborne beast landed and engaged Brodus and Max in melee combat. Kristoff shot the one that killed Thalia in the back of the head. Max was brutally disemboweled by a gargoyle while Brodus was gored to death by the other gargoyle horns. Orgoth did a battle charge and managed to fell a gargoyle by splitting its head with a steel war axe. But his triumph was short lived when the other gargoyle tackled him and ripped his head off. The gargoyle then sprinted at me. I drew my silver sword out and prepared to meet it. It tackled me and pinned me to the ground. As Kristoff scrambled to reload his crossbow I hear Anna cried out "ELSA!"

I waited for the jaws of death. But when nothing happened I opened one of my eyes. To my amassment, Titus was holding off the claws of that beast. I watched as Titus parried every claw swipe. He set the beast on fire and finished it with a stab to the head.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

We camped outside of the shed that was next to Oakens trading post. Kristoff and Anna where sharing a sleeping bag together while Oaken came out to give us a jar of chocolate for our work (and as a kind of apology for throwing a knife at me). I sat at the fire, wondering what we should do next. I could not feel guilty for the lives lost on the raid. They may be vampires but they fought bravely. They fought for one girl they did not even know. Tears began to slip from my eyes. The out of nowhere Titus came and sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said " just planning the next move."

He came closer to me. Then he wrapped his arms around me as if to comfort spent the rest of the night enjoying each others comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: …By the tooth of a dragon…

[Anna P.O.V]

The morning was just like any morning.

No sooner did I emerge from the sleeping bag that Kristoff and I shared that I got a warm greeting from the most lovable snowman in all of the world.

And speaking of Kristoff he was still snoring when I left the sleeping bag.

"He came during the night" the one who calls himself Titus said "he scared everybody in the camp."

Olaf, me and my sister's creation was sitting next to the fire that they built. And by they I mean the vampires that had joined us overnight. It appeared that the raid on the castle led by my sister has drawn those that also hate Harkon and his schemes to our cause. When I went to sleep it was only the tents that held the survivors of the castle raid Titus, Elsa, Kristoff, and me. But now we had some twenty tents that surrounded our tents.

"why, hellllooo Anna" Olaf said with glee as he ran up to me.

With a smile I said "morning Olaf. How did you find us?"

"oh that was easy." Olaf said " I heard that Arendelle was in trouble, so I just followed the trail of trouble and found you."

"Morning, Princess Anna." Titus said with a bow. "can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure." I replied. He led me to the outskirts of the camp and into the line of trees. Titus began speaking "Anna, have you seen the vampires that came to our camp."

"I think so." I said "why do you ask?"

"because your sister may be in danger" he explained further "you see, all these vampires support your sister _now_ but after Harkon they will betray her. The politics of a vampire society is complicated, but every vampire can challenge her authority; which usually goes until the challengers are dead. If they can't do that then they send assassins. The point is that after Harkon is dealt with then they will rebel against your sister."

"so if we deal with Harkon then the ones that helped us would try to kill us?!" I said.

"Exactly" was his reply. Then we heard an echoed roar that sounded like a mile away from here. "must be one large bear; right Titus." I said. I turned to see him staring at the sky. "Hello Titus." I waved my hand over his face "you in there?" he turned to me and ran with a wild look in his face towards the camp. "Wait up" I yelled as I trudged through the snow after him.

When I got back to the camp I could see Titus shouting at a group of vampires. The vampires seemed unconcerned with what Titus was saying.

"We need to leave NOW!" he shouted. His shout had a tinge of fear in it. The other vampires just mocked him. They continued to do so until I walked next to him.

"What are you talking about Titus" one of the vampires sneered "there are no such thing."

"Please, I beg you to run. Please save yourself." He pleaded.

The roar was closer… way closer.

"what in the name of Molag bal is that!" a female vampire shouted. I turned to see where she was pointing towards a shadow of a bird that was soaring towards us.

Then I realized that it was no bird.

The shadow had a tail with a point on the end of the tail. The wings looked more like bat wings. The said shadow had horns on top of its head. With a roar the shadow sent a fireball at us. The group scattered. I stood there, dumbstruck. Then Titus ran into me with all of his strength and sent me sprawling into the snow. I looked to see his face smiling at me before he burst into flame. As he turned to ash, the shadow then landed ten feet in front of me. I took a look and saw the shadow as it truly was.

But there was no way something like it could exist. It was unreasonable. No such thing could be real.

I was staring at a dragon.

The dragon was covered in white scales with a bluish tint on the edges. The wings were also white and folded up so the wings could function as forelimbs. The maw of the beast was filled with teeth as big as steak knives. Horns crested its head. The tail was as long and had a spike at the end of it. It had icy blue eyes. It scanned the area with its eyes.

It turned towards me.

I got up and picked up a silver dagger that somebody left on the ground when they fled. I held it in my shaking hands.

Instead of a roar it spoke to me. "ah, a girl challenges me? Ha!" its voice was ancient and powerful.

"who are you." I said, trying to put my fear away.

"I am Fofreyn, in your tongue my name means ice- bane. No amount of ice has ever conquered me. Now before you foolishly attack me and die what is your name mortal?"

"Anna. My name is Anna" I said as calmly as possible.

"Anna" echoed the dragon "a good name… for a mortal" my name sounded strange in the voice of the dragon.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted behind me. I turned and saw her running up to me. She beckoned at me "step away from the beast slowly."

Elsa barely dodged a fireball.

"don't insult me mortal" the dragon said with a tint of anger in its voice "I am no mere beast. You may try to help your sister but cannot. Your sister has raised her dagger at me, so I will do battle with her." The dragon turned back to me "that dagger will do nothing to me… pick up the sword behind you." The dragon pointed with its tail at a silver greatsword. I cautiously walked with the dragon watching my every move. I picked it up. The huge sword was so heavy that I could barely lift it above my waist. The dragon said "now Anna, are you ready?"

With every bit of confidence in my words I said " I'm ready"

Then I charged the great beast.

I swiped at it with my sword. It bashed me with its wings. I sailed through the air and landed into a snow pile. My gut felt like it got punched by a bear. I stood with the help of my greatsword.

The dragon said with disappointment "I should of known that you would not give me a good fight" then it turned and blasted the vampires that gathered around with a deadly stream of fire. The vampires where turned to ashes. Those that escaped the inferno fled the camp and ran into the mountains. Elsa managed to dodge the inferno of dragon fire and put herself in between the dragon and me.

"whats this?" the dragon said "has the one of ice come to the defense of her sister?"

Elsa responded with surprise "you know about my power?"

"yes" the dragon said "I can since the power emanating off of you." Then he blasted her with a stream of fire. Elsa responded with her ice powers, creating a ice stream to combat the dragon. The two were locked in a power struggle. Ice was trying to overcome fire as was fire trying to overcome ice. The dragon then used some other power. I heard the words of some ancient and forgotten language before it roared. The roar sent Elsa flying a great distance of feet before crashing into the ground. She tried to get up but fell back down in a cry of pain. The dragon said "Elsa, if no one has defeated me with ice then what made you challenge me? If anything that was a foolish move."

I picked up my sword and tried to sneek up on the dragon. No one hurts my sister like that.

The dragon was obviously didn't consider me a threat and was too busy talking to Elsa to notice me. I lifted the sword.

Then I charged.

The dragon turned towards me immediately. He said these words "_YOL… TOOR SHULl_ !" and the anticipated stream of fire came at me. I rolled to the left and continued charging. The dragon seemed surprised of the dodge I pulled off.

"come" said the dragon.

I came at him with the sword swinging. He dodged the first strike and struck back with a bite. I ducked as his attack sailed over me. I managed to swing the sword upwards, doing a uppercut. The uppercut caught the dragon under its jaw. It roared in pain as the silver cut into its flesh. I was sprayed in dragon blood. The dragon continued to assault me with fire and bites, while I responded with attacks of my own. The dragon was weakening from the cuts my sword made while I was bleeding too from a cut on my arm from barely dodging its teeth. I was tiring fast for swinging a heavy greatsword and the dragon could sense it. But it too was tiring from the blood it lost. It scored a direct hit with its wings and sent me flying [again] into a snow bank. I was waist deep in the snow. I tried to pull myself out of the snow, but I couldn't pull myself out. The dragon readied itself for another breath attack.

I waited for the searing death.

"Hey dumb beast, over here!" Elsa shouted

It turned to her with unconcealed rage in its eyes. "you will die first!" it roared. It began to chant its ancient words.

Then Elsa, with a shout of defiance, punched the ground. Then a huge icicle erupted out of the ground and impaled the mighty beast. It roared in agony.

"So much for being the ice-bane" Elsa said. Then after it died, made her way towards me and helped me out of the snow bank. "thanks" I said.

The dragon corpse then began to dissolve. Me and Elsa sat there awestruck as the skin and flesh burned away, revealing a skeleton of the beast. But stranger still was that some energy that came off the dragon rushed at me and engulfed me. At first I panicked. But I stopped when I realize that it wasn't hurting me. In fact the energy rejuvenated me. One vampire that managed to hide came out of his hiding place looking at me with awe. After the energy disappeared, he came up to me.

"your…dragonborn" he said.

"what's a dragonborn?" I asked.

"in my country there is the legend of the dragonborn. The dragonborn would slay dragons and absorb their souls, thus stealing their power."

"I steal their souls?"

"yes that is what you did just now. That was no energy that surrounded you. It was the dragons' soul…oh and you can shout too.

"shout… are you crazy" I said.

The vampire scowled "no I'm not crazy, here." He got a pencil and paper, scrawled something on it, then gave it to me. The paper had the words _FOS RO DAH_.

"shout these words at the boulder over there." The vampire said while pointing at a boulder next to the dragon skeleton

It seemed crazy… but why not try it?

I focused and Shouted the words "_FOS RO DAH_." Some bluish energy rushed out of my lips with a clap of thunder. The boulder was tossed a good fifty feet and landed in the nearby forest.

Elsa and Kristoff [the latter was back from evacuating vampires from the camp] and Olaf [who also helped Kristoff] looked at me with awe. After a moment of silence, Kristoff said " that is awesome"

"really?" I asked

"yeah, if you can send boulders flying when you merely shout, just imagine what you can do with it!" he said.

"you can learn other shouts like fire breath and drain vitally… but you would have to kill more dragons to learn them" the vampire said.

Elsa said "its time to go guys… hey where is Titus?"

Kristoff and Olaf looked down at their feet.

"Elsa, we need to talk" I said


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: prints of the past

(Anna P.O.V)

A tomb.

How did I end up in a tomb?

I went to sleep after telling Elsa about Titus. She took it rather well... I think.

But was this a dream?

"Anna" a voice whispered.

"Who's there, show yourself!

"Follow my voice Anna, follow it" the voice faded into the corridor on my left. As I followed its echoes I noticed that the stonework of the tomb looked crude, as f it was hastily built. Then I came across a double door that was made of wood.

"Further in here" the voice called out again.

I pushed against the door and it swung open with a loud creak. The hall it led to was decorated with images carved into the stone walls. One image had a single person surrounded by others with a flame over its head. One had a image of eight beings in a line. But one had the image of a dragon descending from the clouds breathing fire at those underneath it. On the end of the hall was a door. But the door had three rings around it and on each ring was a animal. The animals were reindeer, polar bear and a wolf. there was a strange claw-like object next to the door.

"Use the claw" the voice said.

I put the claw in the three holes on the door and turned it to the left. There was a pause, then the rings on the door realigned themselves to where there were three wolves and the door sunk into the floor. I cautiously stepped over the door and headed into a huge chamber. The chamber was as big as the ballroom at the castle. Huge archways hung over my head and a wall with some writings that looked like chicken scratch. Before the wall though was a sarcophagus.

"Open the sarcophagus" the voice said.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I walked slowly to the sarcophagus. I felt some kind of energy from it. The sarcophagus was locked and the key was nowhere in sight. I Instead took out the silver dagger that was picked up from my fight with the dragon and slashed at the lock. The lock broke and the lid of the sarcophagus was blown through the air. The I saw a person float out of the sarcophagus. Its skin was stretched across its skeletal face. Its hands where almost bones. It had some weird robes on that looked pretty ancient.

"Thank you Anna" the thing said

"Who are you... what are you?!

"I am the dragon priest Aak and we have much to discuss."

"So you have been here for how long"

"Four thousand years" Aak said as he poured me another cup of tea.

Who has tea in a tomb? Most importantly where did he get the tea from or where?

"Four thousand?!

"Yes, four thousand years" he said as he took a swing of tea. Some of the tea leeked out of his body. This alone almost made me gag.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"I know what's going on up there in Arendelle, with the townspeople and the beasts that control the town. I offer you help."

"Alright"

"But there is something that you must do in return." He said with a smirk that did not agree with my stomach "you must pledge yourself to be my apprentice."

"Apprentice of what?" I asked.

"The dragon priesthood. I can teach you about the arcane arts, your shout powers and knowledge that never reached the ears of your people before. But in exchange you must adopt the dragon faith and assume the mantle of the dragon priesthood."

I didn't like the idea that I would have to worship dragons, but in the situation we were in was urgent. I lost myself in thought on religion. Arendelle was never a religious place. Of course we had our own church but it was never visited. The Bishop of the church, the one that crowned Elsa queen of Arendelle, was turned into a vampire and now runs the church as a temple of the daedric prince of domination, subrogation, rape and vampirism; Molag Bal.

"The church we have is already a temple to Molag Bal." I said

"Ugh, the daedric princes disgust me." Aak said "they are the wannabe divines in my book. Most of them just toy around with mortals like they're their playthings. In the case of Alduin he is the firstborn of the chief of the divines Akatosh. Heck I bet you that Alduin can kick Molag Bal's ass anytime of the week."

"So what do I need to do."

"You need to get a place of worship for the dragons... I know!"

"What is it?"

"Clean out the temple of Molag Bal and claim it for the dragons and you got yourself a deal." Then he went to a large chest next to his sarcophagus and pulled out a mask of some sort and a staff that had a carving of a dragon's head on it. He also pulled out robes that looked just like his except that that they looked like they never been used and aren't rotting like his. After he handed me the items he went to a chain on the farside of the room and pulled it. The stone on the wall sank into the floor revealing a small library. He grabbed some books that had weird symbols on it. Two had what looked like a Phoenix on it, two had what looked like a palm wreathed in flames and one had three rings touching each other.

"You will need to learn these." He said.


End file.
